


Hiroshima Mon Amour

by marfra



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marfra/pseuds/marfra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin and Brian discuss the future of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiroshima Mon Amour

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the eponymous song by Ultravox!  
> Listen to it: it's heart-wrenching.

\- We need to stop.  
\- I know.  
\- It’s not fair, for either of us.  
\- I said “I know”.  
\- You never thought we’d go this far, did you?  
\- I was scared shitless we’d go this far, Sunshine.  
\- Do you wish we wouldn’t have?  
\- I don’t wanna play what if, Justin. We met, fucked, fucked up and then fucked some more. Loving each other in the process makes us casualties, but life goes on.  
\- Yeah, it always does.  
\- That’s what I’m afraid of, nowadays.

Acquiescence sinks in, as limp limbs refuse to disentangle.


End file.
